


Late Night Laughter

by mackerelboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, First Kiss, M/M, it was a lot cuter in my head, wow this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelboy/pseuds/mackerelboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you call someone who's fallen in love with their best friend?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, what?"</p>
<p>"Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cottontale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEA YOU WEENIE GENIE this is for you I'm sorry for the lameness

There were a lot of things Armin liked about his grandfather's cabin. He liked the rustic feel, the sounds of nature all around him, the quality time he got to spend with his grandfather, and the overall break it gave him from his normal routine. Yes, he liked all of these things and more, but the thing he liked most was the fact that he was always welcome to bring Eren with him. 

The two of them had been going together for years, always sharing the same bedroom since the only other one was Grandfather's. Armin and Eren would always stay up late and talk about whatever was on their minds, tell lame jokes, or share really bad scary stories. Armin treasured this time with his best friend. He felt like it really brought them closer together. 

But the last couple of times they'd stayed the weekend, Armin couldn't help but notice the way he was feeling. Like how he really liked the way the firelight illuminated Eren's face in the best of ways. And how he stared a little longer than necessary at Eren's face while they looked at the starry sky. And especially how his heart always sped a little faster when they shared the same bed. 

He wasn't surprised by his feelings, after all Eren was one of the closest people to him, and it wasn't like Armin was confused about his sexuality. However, he was concerned about what would happen if Eren found out. He knew that rationally Eren wouldn't hate him for it. But there was always that little worry in the back of his mind that his feelings for Eren would ruin everything. So Armin kept quiet about it and acted like he wasn't in love with his best friend. And tonight was just another night of lying in bed, listening to the crickets chirp, and ignoring the pounding of his heart.

Armin was on the verge of sleep when a whispered, "hey, Armin," brought him back to full consciousness. 

"What?" He whispered back. 

"Why wouldn't the shrimp share his treasure?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Eren."

Armin could hear the laughter in Eren's voice. 

"Because he was a little shellfish." 

Eren was really laughing now, thinking he was a comedic genius. Armin rolled his eyes. 

"You can't laugh at your own jokes, especially when they're not even that funny."

Armin could feel Eren's pout. 

"I can laugh at whatever I want and that _was_ funny thank you very much. I doubt you could do better."

Armin snorted. "I could totally do better than that."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

He searched his brain for something that he could use. He had a hard time considering it was almost 4 in the morning and they should've been asleep hours ago. 

"Did you hear about the red ship and the blue ship that collided? Both crews were _maroon_ ed."

Armin let out a little chuckle. Eren huffed. 

"Okay so maybe that was a little funny."

"Admit it, Eren, it was way better than yours." Armin said with a grin. 

"No way. Okay how about this one. What is Beethoven's favorite fruit? 

Ba-NANANANAAAA." He sang the last part as dramatically as he could. 

Armin couldn't help the giggle he let out because honestly, that one was actually funny. 

"Hah! You laughed! I win." Eren said. 

"Oh whatever, you dork." Armin playfully pushed Eren's shoulder. Eren pushed him back, grinning. 

"I got another one. What do you call a pig that does karate? A-"

"Pork chop," Armin groaned, "Eren that's the worst joke ever."

"It's so bad that it's funny, right?" 

"No, Eren, it's just bad." Armin sighed. 

Eren shook his head. "Come on, Arm, you can't hate the classics."

"Just because it's a classic doesn't mean it's funny. If you want a funny joke listen to this. What do you call a fake noodle? An impasta!"

"Armin, that was so lame," Eren laughed, "I can't believe you thought that was funny!"

Armin blushed, "It was better than your pork chop joke."

"Relax, Arm, I was kidding." Eren softened his voice. 

Then the bed started to shake from Eren's silent laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Armin asked, confused. 

Eren tried answering in between his laughs, "Why can't you tell a kleptomaniac a pun?" He laughed again. "Because they take everything literally."

Armin laughed out loud at that one and the two friends' laughter filled the silent room. They tried to keep it down as to not wake Grandfather, but it got harder to control as the bad jokes kept coming. By the time it was close to 5am, both Eren and Armin were breathless. Their sides and cheeks hurt from laughing so much. They hadn't laughed like that in a while. When they calmed down enough that only a few small chuckles escaped their lips, Armin realized just how close they ended up. 

Somehow during the laugh fest they ended up face to face, and Armin was looking directly into Eren's bright eyes that were still dancing with glee. Armin's heart was fluttering faster than a hummingbird, and he couldn't breathe. He hoped that the hair falling onto his face was enough to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks. 

He felt like he should move away or at least stop staring, but he was transfixed. Eren's mop of brown hair flopped on to the side of his face. The corners of his eyes were crinkled by the force of his smile. His mouth was stretched wide, and for a brief moment Armin highly considered kissing it. But he didn't. Because that would probably be disastrous. Eren simply looked beautiful. 

The two kept staring at each other, and the seconds felt like hours. With each passing moment Eren's face softened more and more. Armin could hardly breathe. Eren's eyes traveled over Armin's face, and if he couldn't tell he was blushing before, he could now. 

"Hey, Armin?" Eren murmured. 

"Yeah?"

"What do you call a person who's fallen in love with their best friend?"

Armin's heart hammered in his chest. He could barely speak. 

"I don't know, what?"

Eren laced his fingers with Armin's and whispered, "me."

Armin's eyes widened as Eren's shut. He was moving his face closer to Armin's, and Armin's only thought was "oh my god he's going to kiss me."

And he was right. It was the faintest of touches, but it had Armin bursting at the seams. Eren's lips were soft, but before Armin could take in anything else, Eren pulled back. 

Armin was actually surprised that he wasn't floating. He felt like he was, but he was still planted on the bed, frozen from Eren's kiss. 

Armin grinned, "Your pick up lines are as lame as your jokes, did you know that?"

Eren laughed. "Shut up you loser. It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah," Armin said, pulling him in for another kiss, "I guess it did."

And if Grandfather woke up a couple hours later and checked on the boys to see if they were okay and found them holding hands and smiling in their sleep, he never mentioned it, and he went and enjoyed his morning cup of coffee.


End file.
